


The butterfly effect

by VioletRosetrashstash



Series: Butterfly effect AU [1]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletRosetrashstash/pseuds/VioletRosetrashstash
Summary: Cs has always had an odd feeling that he wasn't all there... That he wasn't really himself, but rather playing the part of someone else's life. He always tried to not give it much thought. But one small event will change his mind on that and trigger the downfall of everything he once held as true. A small pink butterfly to cause a hurricane that NME will not survive.





	1. Prologue

He couldn’t stand the sound of agony that echoed so loudly throughout the institute anymore. He couldn’t stand the pain he was responsible for. He shook badly and felt tears prick in the corner of his eye. He got up from the chair he was sitting in and looked to the receptionist. They simply bowed and stood to take him to the source of the howling pain that filled the building.  
He followed behind them dully despite the fact he knew exactly how to get to the rooms he visited. His mind was racing as he dragged himself along. He only stopped when he bumped into the receptionist on accident. He only now took note of how loud the mix of screaming and crying was. He bit his lip to hold back the guilt that was eating him. He took a deep breath and opened the door to the room.  
He steeled himself as the whimpering and heavy sobs of the person inside rung clear in his ears. He stepped in and he carefully made his way over to the patient's side. They were tied down with tight leather bonds. He watched as they struggle and weakly fights their restraints between choked sobs.  
He cringed as he saw them lose their energy, laying still while whimpering. The sight was a stab to him. He couldn’t do this anymore. They weren’t getting any better. They were just in pain and he was the full cause of it. He rose a hand and put it lightly on their head as it started to glow light pink. The miserable mess under his hand started to calm down. They fell asleep with only a few tears still on their face. The staff had gathered around now and waited for the next call. He turned and looked to them with a deep frown.  
“I erased everything…. When they wake up they won’t be able to recall who they are and… what happened. Have a fake ID and background made. Put them somewhere outside the barrier that can be watched… and… then leave them like that…”  
The staff all looked at each other silently trying to process their master’s order. The demon growled at the pause.  
“I suggest you start now.”  
He hissed. The staff looked up in horror and quickly ran off to do what they were told. Only the receptionist stayed and weakly stepped closer.  
“Do you wish to stay with them for a bit longer?”  
“Yes…. You may return to your post…”  
The servant bowed.  
“Thank you lord nightmare…”


	2. Just a love tap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After countless fails at beating Kirby, Cs gives Dedede a different kind of demon beast to get rid of the pink puff.

“Now you listen here! I have had it with yo company, and always cheatin’ me out ma money!” Dedede snapped at the salesman on the other side of the screen.   
The salesman started to tune the idiot out the longer the king yelled. He really was starting to get tired of dealing with self absorbed morons. Although his smile stayed perfect, he was seconds away from sending a Chilidog to burn the castle down. He could already feel an ungodly headache coming on, and his eye twitched when the king began to repeat his ramblings.  
“I understand that you’re upset with the failures on beating Kirby your highness, but you must understand that there's only so much we can do. NME is a only responsible for providing you with Demon Beasts, how you use them to beat Kirby is all on you.”   
Cs was trying to hide how fed up he was. He was rewarded for his efforts by getting Escargoon to step in as the king’s rage boiled. The king was an idiot, but at least his right hand made up for that. Albeit barely, Cs was bitter about the whole situation. The poor snail tried to calm to enraged monarch as he stayed quiet.   
“Ugh, sire please! Let me handle this! Ok listen here! His highness has had it with these cheap duds your company keeps selling us! So either you start sending your top shelf monsters or start sending us our money back!”   
The snail smartly snapped at the screen. Cs rolled his eyes— not that these two idiots could see it. He held back sigh, and instead choose a more productive option.   
“How about instead I send over a different kind of beast.”   
The delivery system started up, drawing Dedede and Escargoon’s attention. They covered their eyes as the bright lights of the download began. A couple moments passed and on the transmitter disc was a indeed a very different kind of Demon Beast.   
The monster was shaped very much like a little girl. One half of her was bight white and had yellow freckles and cute yellow heart on her cheek. The other side was black and dotted in dull jade with a spade in place of a heart. Her hair was done up in two cute pigtails and she wore a simple dress. Overall she looked mostly like a normal little girl expect for her extra set of arms.   
Dedede stared at the supposed Demon Beast before turning a deep shade of red and turning to scream at Cs.   
“WHAT THE HECK I’M I GONNA DO WITH A LITTLE PUNK LIKE THIS?!”   
Cs’ smile buckled for a moment before he responded.   
“This is one of our non-lethal monsters we offer. Her name is Crush and I think she may be your ticket to finally riding yourself of kirby.”  
Crush perked up at her name and giggled a bit before hopping down from the delivery system and summoning a white bow. She pulled out an arrow, one with a heart on the end.   
She took aim and shot, hitting Dedede dead in the chest. The king yelled in pain as the arrow jabbed into him and slowly made its way fully into his body, dissolving into his flesh. Escargoon took a step back in horror before running to the King’s side.  
“AH! Are you ok!?” He shook the other a couple times before looking back at the screen, “WHAT DID YOU DO!?”  
Cs laughed, which made the snail nervous. The salesman’s laughter died down to a snicker as he started to speak.   
“He’s perfectly fine. As I said, this is a non-lethal Demon Beast.”   
Escargoon gave him a skeptical look that clearly showed he wasn’t buying anything the salesman said. Dedede got up and rubbed the spot the arrow hit. Yeah, no it seemed the salesman’s word held true. He didn’t feel any pain other then the short peck when the arrow landed. He was fine now and didn’t feel any different.   
How useless and lame! He totally got ripped off again. He was certainly not going to be paying for this demon beast just like the rest of junk that businessman sold him. If anything he should sue!   
Escargoon was about to say something but stopped as he looked at the king. Something about his appearance seemed to change… And the snail found him to be somewhat handsome and even a bit charming. He completely forgot about what was happening at the moment….   
“If this here monsta ain’t harmful how I’m supposed to get rid of Kirby with her??”   
“Just wait and see D....” The salesman simply grinned.  
With that, the screen shut off and returned to it’s hidden spot in the ceiling.   
As the call ended the snail got closer and looked at Dedede for a moment before speaking with a unnaturally cheerful tone.   
“Sire is there anything I can do for you?” Escargoon chirped.  
Dedede backed up a bit, clearly freaked out by the sudden change of mood in his right hand.   
“Uh, are you ok?”   
“Oh, I’m fine sire!” Escargoon gave him a dopey smile.  
Dedede cringed and looked at a waddle dee who was dusting one of the pillars in the room.   
“Hey you there! Take Escargoon to go get help! He ain’t actin’ right”   
The Dee looked at Dedede and nodded taking the snail off to the med bay. Dedede watched the pair leave before going right back to being enraged.   
“Tch! That no good salesboy sent me another useless monstah! I swear one of these days I’m gonna mess that two timer up until he can’t even speak!”   
His little rant was cut by Crush giggling rather loudly. He snapped his gaze over to the Demon Beast who was now in his throne and spinning around in it. She looked back at him with a wide smile and giggled more at his anger.   
“WHAT’S SO FUNNY, GIRLY?!”   
He yelled, but the fake child chuckled in response.   
“Your snail buddy really doesn’t like youuu.~”   
She teased. Dedede rage was paused for a moment of confusion before coming back full force.   
“HOW DARE YOU!!! ESCARGOON IS AS LOYAL AS THEY COME!!”   
Crush giggled at his fit before hopping out of the throne and running out of the room.  
“If that were the case then my arrow would’a had have him trying to strangle you.~”   
She left, laughing as she made her way to cappy town. Leaving the king to wonder just what her statement meant.

 

Kirby was bouncing down the road that ran threw Cappy town gleeful and with a nub full of chips and another with a candy bar. Beside him as always was Tiff and her younger brother tuff. Both of the children also carried snacks they liked as they continued down the path to the countryside meadows for food and games with the puff.   
“Man, Kirby never seems to get tired of going to the same spot for snack time.”   
Tuff said watching the star warrior greet a random Cappy who happily waved back. Tiff smiled seeing Kirby cheerful as ever.   
“Well, that's because he not spoiled like you tuff.”   
She teased giving a playful smirk to her brother. Tuff took the insult playfully and pretend to act very hurt by the comment.   
“Gasp! Me? Spoiled? I'm can't believe you would say that bout your own brother!” he snickered a bit before continuing, “It's not my fault Mom and Dad loves me more than you!”   
With that he quickly bolted of to catch up with Kirby, and avoid his sister's wrath. Tiff squawked at the comment and quickly gave chase to her rude sibling.   
“HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING SO HURTFUL TUFF?! GET BACK HERE!”   
At hearing the angry yells of the young girl both Kirby and Tuff picked up their pace to escape the looming threat of a angry lecture. Kirby ran as fast as he little feet could, which was fairly quick. Tuff had no such speed however, as he was quickly tackled by his sister.   
Tuff’s yell of panic caused Kirby to run even faster and even ran past their usually snack place under a tree. Kirby kept on going until he got to the edge of Whispy Woods. He flopped under a shady spot and panted a bit from his sudden run.   
The small puff then remembered the chips and candy in both his nubs and lit up as he opened them both up to snack on, completely forgetting the previous danger. He poured the contents of each right into his mouth and gulped them down in one go.   
Kirby sighed then pat his tummy with a content poyo. He yawned as he started to feel sleepy, deciding a nap with a very good idea.   
Crush also thought that was a good idea. She took careful aim from her perch among the trees, silently making calculations in her head. She drew a spade tipped arrow from her slash and pulled it against the string of her now black bow. With a moment of quiet, she fired it.   
The arrow struck the small puff right in the back of his tiny body. Kirby squeaked and fell onto his face as the arrow sank into his small body. The demon gave a smile having hit her target, and quickly vanished to go find the perfect place to watch the upcoming event she created.   
Kirby slowly got up and looked around for what could have hit him and found nothing. He blinked a bit and then shrugged it off and turned to return to Tiff and Tuff, remembering he left his friends behind, and more importantly that they had food with them.


	3. A break from the norm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are lots of things Cs finds dull in his line of work, so a break is always welcomed.

“Yes, the plan seems to be running along smoothly enough. I do believe that a less violent approach is exactly what is needed in order to dispose of the two remaining Star Warriors.”  
Cs spoke as he watched the multiple screens flicker from the different hidden cameras placed throughout Dreamland.  
Right now he was focused on the screen showing a pink puff making his way back to the small town that was shadowed by Castle Dedede. The Demon beast had successfully infected both of its targets and was now making its way back to the transport system. It was just a matter of waiting, now.   
Cs would be lying if he said that he didn’t feel bad for causing the child so much grief. But, orders were orders and he had a job to carry out; the total eradication of any threats to NME. Star Warriors were ranked as one of the highest dangers to the company. So unfortunately, the small puff had to go regardless of his feelings.   
“I’ll give you a full report in a few hours,” after a short pause, “Yes ma’am, will do. I’ll talk to you soon.”   
Cs ended the call and leaned back in his chair a bit. He watched the puff begin to approach his friends, aware of what was about to happen to them. He frowned and switched the cameras to a different one that showed scenery of one of Dreamlands meadows. He had seen Crush’s power before and really didn’t care to see it again, especially not with someone so innocent. He returned his attention back to the task he needed to complete. After all, there were many other Star Warriors left to get rid of other than just Kirby and Meta Knight.   
Cs began sending certain monsters out to different planets with the sole purpose of killing any remaining GSA or Star Warriors out there. Most warriors, Cs found, were idiotic enough to live alone with little to no form of clivilizon near by. They were always the easiest to deal with. It took a near squadron of soldiers to take down most Demon beasts. The likelihood of failure from sending an Ice Dragon to kill one, with access to easy targets was almost impossible. And with the constant stress and continued failures from his main assignment these easy tick-offs granted him the small bits of accomplishment he needed to come back to the challenge with a renewed vigor and fresh mindset.   
Cs continued tracking down those of the GSA and sending off the best choice beast to murder them. Now, if no one was told their the job was literally to assassinate people by proxy of unholy demonic creatures, you would think their day would be quite eventful. However, Cs, someone who was in such a line of work, would tear down that thought due to the fact that he often found himself feeling like a broken record. Repeating the same lines and actions over and over again like some sick Saturday cartoon plot for children. He couldn’t quite remember the last time something meaningful happened in his dull life.   
Sure, many would could count the little fiascos he played a small part in as noteworthy. But his involvement was just that, small. He rarely ever got to truly be part the experience as it happened. Cs only got the opportunity to look on and observe it from a very far distance. It was like just watching a livestream.  
Nothing that happened on the multiple screens really felt legitimate to him anymore. Only the performance of doing his task would bring him to feel something. To Cs it was numbing. The repetition of the same thing-  
There is a loud sound. What was making that sound? Cs blinked a bit, having been ripped from his work so suddenly. He looked around trying to find what was causing the noise. He finally got out of his chair— involuntarily stretching from having not moved from his spot for a while. He looked around until he noticed a flashing going off on the edge of the desk that took up the front of his office. Cs waddled over to it and found that it was his personal phone going off. He picked it up and saw it was Data calling. That was odd, she usually texted him-   
“Oh shit…”   
He had missed over sixty-seven texts over the past five hours. All from Data… Cs panicked, answering her immediately while internally scorning himself for missing her texts.   
“Sorry! Sorry! I was working and I lost track of time! My phone wasn’t near me and-!”  
“Hey, hey, Deep breaths… Calm down. It’s ok.”   
Data’s smooth voice came from the other end. Cs did as he was told and tried to steady his breathing. Once he had that under control he took sigh before continuing.   
“Sorry… I shouldn’t have overreacted.”  
There was a small sigh from the phone before Data spoke   
“You don’t have to apologize CC, I know you’re busy.”   
The salesman felt a tad better, but it still didn’t help him feel any less guilty.   
“Uh anyway, What did you want?”   
He made his way back to his desk and hopped backed into his chair. He put the phone on speaker and set it on the side while he started to close some windows and began write up reports on his completed missions.   
“Well, originally I wanted to see if you were down for lunch at that cool western themed restaurant. But now it’s two in the morning. I guess if we’re eating, I’m going to have to bring it to you.” Data casually said.   
Cs cringed and checked the time to confirm that it was indeed two— two thirty four, to be exact. He had gone over nine hours without eating an actual meal. The most he had was protein shakes and a few energy bars. It was no wonder his stomach was growling every other minute. That was never really a good way for him to judge if he needed to eat, though, since he was always hungry.   
“Yeah, food sounds great right now. Could you by any chance bring me octopus? I haven’t had it in awhile.”   
He started typing out details of one of the GSA’s member he eliminate earlier in a report. Data was quite for a bit, the faint sound of taping on a phone screen. Few moments passed before she responded.   
“Yeah, I found a place that sells it. I’ll be over in bout a hour.”   
Cs gave a half hearted ‘Ok, see you then,’ and the call ended.   
Cs went back to filling out multiple reports. It continued that way until he heard a buzzer go off. He got up and walked over to the door of his office/apartment and opened the the metal siding door. As soon as the door opened he was greeted with a tight and warm hug by a bright, smiling Data.   
Data was around the salesman’s height, the only reason she was even remotely above him was because she floated to move around. The same went for the six of her hands, two of which where holding a bunch of bags filled with food.   
She let go of Cs and moved past him to the other end of Cs’ workplace. The salesman followed her over to the other side where a door was. Data used one of her free hands to press a button on the side that caused the metal door to side open.   
It was just simply easier for employees like him to just live in their work space. Mostly due to the unusual work hours lots of workers had. The apartment was spacious— as most of the furniture was built into the walls of room. Data moved to the built in booth and set her bags down, beginning to sort through and setting out the food.   
“Yo, not to crush your dreams or anything, but they were out of octopus.”   
She called over her shoulder as Cs walked up and seated himself on the other side of the steel table. Data fished around, and took out a fairly large plastic container and set it in front of small salesman.   
“So you’re having eel tonight.”   
Cs faked a long sigh of displeasure and put a hand to his forehand in a rather dramatic fashion.   
“Oh, how could you, Data? Don't you know that was the only thing that gave me any reason to go in this dreadful world? I guess I'll just die.”  
Data snorted at the comment and lightly slapped Cs.   
“Psssh, shut up you dork and eat!”   
The salesman laughed a bit before thanking her for bring dinner and opened the lid off the container placed in front of him. Inside there were indeed eels, around a good nine to twelve. Counting them was difficult seeing as they were all tangled together and swimming in such a small space. Cs frowned a bit while picking up a set of chopsticks and breaking them apart. Data took quick notice of his frown.   
“Hey, something wrong?”   
She asked while opening up her own take out. Cs poked at a few eels and watched them squirm and bolting from the offending sticks.   
“They’re stressed out in there.”   
He said flatly. He narrowed his eyes and focused before quickly plucking a somewhat chubby eel out and watched it flop helpless in the air. Data gave an apologetic look and shrugged as if to say ‘that’s the best I got’.   
He nipped the tail before slurping the rest of the eel down. He bit down once it's head slipped between his lips, causing a loud crunch. Cs held back a face while chewing. Data felt a little bit bad, watching him. Cs’s tongue felt the same way, the stress of the eel on his tongue spoiling the entire fish for him. He strained to swallow and push the ruined eel down. He’d managed, after a bit of strain. He didn’t doubt it would be the same for the rest of them.  
“So, how was your day?” Cs made a small hum of indifference.   
“Same as always.”   
Data replied between bites of her own meal. Cs nodded and slurped up another eel. This eel, unlike the other, had a bit of blood drip out when he crushed it between his teeth. So at least there was that. He licked his lips of the blood, picking up a new sea noodle with his chopsticks.  
“My job is by far the dullest thing in the universe, and we both know I don’t do much else beside that.”   
He muttered and ate another eel and winced as the horrible favor hit his taste buds again.   
“Are they really that bad?”   
He looked up and noticed Data staring at him with a worried look. He swallowed down the eel and failed to hold back a gag.   
“Sorry, I really do appreciate this. But these taste rotten to me…”   
He said sheepishly. Data nodded and passed him a bag.   
“Yeah I figured they may have been gross to you so I picked this up too.”   
Cs looked at the bag and took out what was in it. His eyes widened a bit as he pulled out a dark chocolate bar; his favorite. The flavor was, unfortunately, not common due to a lack of planets able to make the proper ingredients.  
“How….?”   
He was cut off by a smug hum from the other. She popped the collar of her jacket and snapped two finger guns at him.  
“I know how to treat my baby right,” she cooed.   
Cs rolled his eyes and laughed a bit. He took a bite and melted at the taste. Theobromine was truly a divine taste that nothing else could compare to for him. The bar was gone quickly and so was the stressed look the salesman had. Cs sighed a bit and leaned back in the booth. Data giggled a bit and finished off her meal as well.  
Once dinner was done, the two cleaned up the table and moved to the living area of the apartment. It was sunken to once again save space in the room. Cs was seated on one side and Data joined him and pulled out her phone and started scrolling threw a few social apps. Cs did the same but rather than checking the social media accounts he didn’t have, he was instead pulling up his calendar and checking to see upcoming deadline. Data glanced at him and his screen and pouted. She flicked him in the face causing him to yelp in surprise.   
“You know the rules, no working when we’re hanging out!”   
She scolded and hit the home button of his phone. Cs gave her a look and returned the favor and hit the home on hers.   
“Then don’t do work on your phone either.”   
He said back. Data pouted more and playfully hit him in the shoulder.   
“I’m noooooot!” She whined. Cs raised a brow and pushed her off a bit.   
“Yeah, that’s why you’re on Squawker right now.”   
He said flatly. Data squawked herself, hastily and defensively replying.   
“I was posting about my day not the lastest monsters were offering for spring on the NME accounts!”   
Cs gave a fake hum of disbelief and went back to looking at his phone, this time a book he was reading when he could. Data playfully hit him again and pouted while falling back onto him to use him as a pillow.   
They were silent for a while and only the soft hum of the thousands of electronics running throughout building filled the room. Data held Cs’ hand and snuggled in a bit more.   
“CC are you ok? You haven’t really been,” she paused for a moment, “like, yourself. I know you have your spells sometimes but this feels different then those.”   
She muttered quietly. She felt Cs’ shoulders lift in a shrug and fall back down limply and caused his body to side down the couch slightly.   
“I don’t really know anymore…”   
His voice was barely above whisper. Data wrapped two hands around him and pulled him in closer. She rubbed the back of his hand lightly with her thumb. Cs sighed as if he were trying to let something leave him and ran a hand threw his hair.   
“Lately I just feel like… none of this is… real.”  
Data blinked.   
“What do you mean?”   
Cs looked away and stared at the wall blankly. He balled his hand a bit and took a deep breath.   
“I’m not really sure to be honest… Things lately just seem to be fake, like everything in my life is fake. That this, me… isn’t real. I can’t really explain it…”   
Data looked up at him and gave a small sound of acknowledgment. She frowned a bit and hugged him a bit tighter. She really didn’t know what to say to that. Like, what was there to say? She thought for a really long time and finally muttered something.  
“That sounds rough. I’m sorry your dealing with that CC.It doesn’t sound very fun.”   
Cs made a sound of indifference and simply sunk closer to her. Then they were back to sitting in silence. It may have been a few minutes later when Cs’ phone went off with a reminder to shower and eat, as well as show that it was now four in the morning. Cs sighed and nudged Data lightly.   
“Hey, I need to get back to work now.”   
He muttered, getting up. Data frowned and sat up. She grabbed his arm and pulled him into a tight hug. Cs returned it and even let it last longer then a few seconds even though he knew this a simply a way to keep him from leaving. He finally let go and she did too.  
“I know you're busy CC, but please try to text and hang out more… I miss my best friend.” She muttered.   
“I’ll try…”  
After Data left, Cs followed through on his reminder. He took a quick shower and changed clothes before returning to work. He re-entered his work area and felt the small bit of relief he had leave. Data had distracted him to a certain extent, but now that he was back in the moment he felt the stress and un-realness of his life come back too. He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breath. He would get through the next few hours. He would be fine and this would go fine. He made his way over to his desk and sat down.   
He checked threw a few cameras on different planets and confirmed a few deaths which made him feel better. In the sense that he had indeed completed tasks while taking that break. He finally got to Popstar’s feed and looked threw seeing the expected results of Crush’s magic. Angry cappies and a growing mob trying to chase Kirby out of Dreamland. He frowned and began checking other planets instead. Once he went through all cameras and retrieved a list of the eliminated targets, he began writing reports again. After a few moments he was back in rhythm and started finishing a report every thirty minutes.   
He started spacing out and losing focus three reports in, his typing slowing down. Cs found himself pausing and failing to form complete sentences. Why was work so hard for him suddenly? Why did everything he do feel like far too much for him to handle? It didn't make sense. He was the best in the field, he had done this so many times before without ever feeling a thing. So why now? Why after all these years was this so hard? So draining, so stressed filled, so-   
He ripped from his thoughts by the sudden flash and sound of the delivery system starting up. Cs quickly spinned around in his chair and watched as something was sent to him without any warning. He ready his hand over the controls for the system in case this was something he needed to send back immediately. It was probably just Crush coming back much later than he’d expected, but still.  
As the system shut down Cs was greeted not by Crush, but with the small pink, cute face of Kirby. The puff looked around the room confused and then started crying in distress. The main thing that caught Cs’ eye was the bow and arrow that the puff held in his tiny nubs. Cs slammed the button to start the systems. Ten seconds passed and nothing came for the system. Cs started frantically pressing the start transfer button and to no avail, the puff was still there. An error message appeared on screen grabbing the salesman attention and telling him that the connection stream with Popstar was broken so the transfer couldn't be complete.   
“What? How the h-?? Is the stream broken???”   
He asked to no one in particular. The small puff heard the off comment and turn in a panic and without warning shot an arrow out at the sound. Cs froze has he felt something pierce threw his suit and back causing him to scream in pain. The sudden shock made Cs lock up. His vision spun. In just a few moments he’d fallen forward on the floor, unconscious.


	4. Crush or be crushed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kirby returns to his friends, but they're acting a little strange....

The sun was high in the sky and shining down a warm glow in the noon air. Kirby continued his nice little trot down the dirt road that connected Whispy Woods to Cappy Town. After he had made it to the halfway point of the trail, he found Tiff and Tuff under their usual shady spot eating snacks. The small Star Warrior squeaked in joy, running up to join them and hopefully get them to share some of their food. As the puff came closer the two children paused in their snacks, turning to look at him. However instead of happy greetings, Kirby was met with two very angry looks.   
“Oh, so now you decide to show up after ditching us huh! Geez, I bet you just want our food!”   
Tuff snapped. Kirby backed up, clearly hurt by the comment. He looked to Tiff for help, but only got a angry glare. She looked away and huffed in a clearly annoyed tone. The tiny puff waddled over to her and tried to tap her. Tiff slapped him away causing the puff to yelp in surprise.   
“Don’t touch me! I don’t want anything to do with you!” Tiff stood and grabbed Tuff by the arm.   
“Come on Tuff, let’s go somewhere else.”  
The two left, leaving Kirby to wonder just what he did wrong. Well, maybe the other kids would want to play with him. The tiny puff turned, running off to Cappy Town in hopes of finding other friends to play with and share food.   
Entering the small village Kirby spotted honey and few other kids playing kick ball in the town square. He lit up and ran over trying to gain the other kid’s attention.   
“Poyo! Poyooo!”   
The little Star Warrior’s calls caused a few heads to turn his way as he ran up to them. The kids made a face at the sight of the Star Warrior running to them.   
“Go away kirby no one here wants to play with you!”   
Kirby stopped dead in his tracks.   
“Yeah you take the fun out of everything!”   
Another shouted. Kirby backed up a bit, tears welling up in his eyes.   
“Just get lost you baby! No one wants to hear you cry!”   
Soon all the kids joined in on bullying him. Kirby cried and tried to hide his face from the group with his small nubs. One kid in the group grabbed the kick ball, lining it up before sending it straight at the sobbing child. The ball connected, sending Kirby flying across the plaza. He hit the ground and rolled a bit along with the rubber ball. A roar of laughter erupted from the other children as Kirby weaky got up and ran from the group while bawling his eyes out. Why was everyone so mean to him today? Did he do something wrong? The tiny puff just couldn’t understand…  
From atop one of the rooftops in the town, Crush watched the scene play out with glee. It had been so long since she seen such a large amount of love turn into unadulterated hate. She giggled, following the crying puff.   
“Roses are red! The town full of despair! Kirby’s about to disappear forever and no one will care!~” 

 

Dedede sat on his throne and grumbled as he waited for his “monster” to come back or die in a explosion. Whichever came first really. He highly doubted that little pipsqueak would even last a minute once she fought kirby. Maybe he should cut ties with Nightmare Enterprises and order monsters somewhere else. Or he’ll have Escargoon make some again. It wasn’t like NME would turn him down if he came back later.   
Finally, the king got fed up with just waiting around so he got up to go find Escargoon. He marched out of the throne room down to were the snail’s room was. As he walked down the hall a couple Waddle Dees ran up and greeted the king with tiny hugs and cute little purrs. Dedede pushed them back with a huff of annoyance.  
“Get off of me dang it! I don’t have time to deal with yall!”  
He snapped, shoving them away. The dees gave a look of hurt, quietly going back to work. Dedede frowned as he turned down the hall. That was certainly odd. Sure, the Waddles Dees were loyal to him and did all he ask, but they never did anything like that. The monarch shrugged it off after a bit, merely writing it off as them kissing up. The king made it to Escargoon’s room and threw the door open.  
“YO ESCARGOON! GET THE CAR, I WANT TO GO SEE IF THAT MONSTER WAS A WASTE OF MONEY OR NOT!”  
“Oh, of course sire! Anything for you!”   
That caught the king off guard, Dedede was ready to hear some from of sass from the snail, not this chipper attitude. The snail joined him in the hall and made his way to where the limo was kept. Dedede took note of how close Escargoon was to him, practically glued to his hip. That certainly wasn’t normal.   
“So is there anywhere else you like to go? Maybe the beach? Or perhaps a nice nature walk-”   
The snail was cut off by Dedede grabbing him by the neck to bring him to face level.   
“Ok, Escargoon what’s with all the kissing up? You trying to butter me up for something huh?”   
The king hissed, shaking the poor snail senseless.   
“I-I don’t know w-what you mean Sire! I just thought maybe you want to do something else after see your monster!”   
Escargoon squealed trying to get free from the King’s grip. He looked down, blushing a bit seeing Dedede’s hands on him. He gulped, and avoided eye contact.   
“Uh-h um... Sire... please put m-me down….” He mumbled under his breath. Dedede growled and only shook harder.   
“WHAT YOUR PROBLEM?!” He snapped.   
Escargoon struggled more to break out of his hold, but didn’t speak. The penguin finally stopped shaking the other but still kept a hold of the snail’s neck. He stomped the rest of the way to where his car was. He threw the door open and started to boil, seeing Crush lounging on the hood of his car. Not only was she laying on it, but she’d also taken a arrow, craved a heart and spade with her name in between them in the metal of the car. She looked up, grinning and waved to him.   
“Hey there! Did ya miss me lil old me?”   
She cooed. Dedede dropped Escargoon, running to jump the little brat for messing up his ride. The Demon Beast simply hopped out of the way, watching amused as the king crashed into the hood crumbling it. Crush burst out in laughter, doubling over as she did. Escargoon ran over to Dedede and carefully pulled him from ruined car.  
“Oh majesty are you alright?” He asked as he laid the king down on ground. Dedede was somewhat dazed before he got up to glare at the laughing child.   
“You got some nerve laughing at me girly!” He snapped. The girl laughed a bit more before standing up and wiping a nonexistent tear from her eye.   
“You awfully rude to the person who made all your subjects love you.” She scolded, huffing a bit.   
“Huh? The heck are you going on about?”   
Dedede gave her a odd look. Crush rolled her eyes and stomped over to the pair annoyed. She wacked the king on the face with a heart arrow.   
“Haven’t you picked up on everyone kissing up to you? I mean, come on, how dense are you?”   
She poked at him a bit more before Dedede pushed her away.   
“CUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW!” Dedede shouted.   
The small demon beast snorted in response to his outrage. She played with her hair, while toying with the arrow she was holding.   
“Say how about inviting all the cappies over to the castle for a party!” She suddenly suggested.   
“Huh? Why would we do that when everybody in Dream Land hates us?”   
Esgaroon asked. Crush turned looking out to Cappy Town with a chilling grin.   
“Hehehehe…. Because we gotta throw our dear Kirby a farewell party before he bites the dust…”

 

Kirby sniffled as he made his way into the woods to Kabu. Tucked under his little nub was a pillow and blanket since Tokkori kicked him out of the house. While that in itself was normal, it was added on top of the hate from his other friends. It really made this kick feel extra hurtful. He waddled up to the large stone sage and sat down in front of the bonfire before Kabu. He rubbed his eyes a bit to dry off a few tears, and then look up to Kabu sadly.   
“P-poyo?”  
The stone sage was silent. Kirby called out to him again, and once more was greeted with nothing. The puff felt his lip tremble as tears came running down his face once more. He bawled his tiny eyes out into his nubs. He didn’t understand why everyone was so mean to him all of the sudden. What did he do wrong? Was he really that much of a problem to everyone?  
Maybe it would be best if he left.   
Tomorrow he was leaving Cappy Town for good.   
Kirby set down his pillow and layed down on it while covering himself with his blanket. He shut his eyes tightly and longed for sleep and sweet dreams to whisk him away from this bad place where no one likes him….  
Kirby was asleep for a good few hours before he was woken up by a harsh kick to his body. The puff rolled a bit before stopping. He got up and looked around for what hit him. He looked up and saw Meta knight standing in front of him. Kirby stood up and backed up a bit. Meta’s eyes flashed red before drawing his blade while stepping closer to the younger Star Warrior.   
“You…”   
Meta’s voice was low and far from calm. He seemed very on edge at the moment, which really sacred Kirby. He backed up a bit more as Meta knight started closing the gap between them.   
“All of those lost in the war… all of the sacrifices we made to keep eNeMeE at bay… So you could save SOMETHING left… But you can’t! You are not at all able to take on eNeMeE! YOU CAN’T EVEN FACE ONE OF HIS MONSTERS WITHOUT HELP!”   
The knight yelled, each word rising in volume. Kirby finally turned and ran as fast as his little feet could carry him. He dashed off into the dark forest, hoping to lose the knight.  
But the heavy steps close behind told the child that it was far from the case for now. Kirby look around now for anything to protect himself from the angry puff behind him. Why was Meta knight now mad at him? He knew he had a bad habit of sleeping during training, but this just overreacting if that was the case.   
He kept running until he found himself busting out from the forestline with Meta Knight still hot on his tail. Once they reached an open field, Meta decided to now up his chase by using his sword to fire off sword beams. Kirby leaped out and bounced forward a bit from a kick up caused by a missed shot. He tripped over his feet and tumbled over his round body, effectively stopping him. Meta Knight took this chance to close the gap between them and kept the puff in place by stepping on him.   
“Quit struggling Kirby…”   
The Star Warrior warned, raising his blade. Kirby started to fail and cry under the older Star Warrior’s boot. Just as Meta knight was about to bring his sword down he was stopped by a sudden arrow shooting his arm, causing him to drop his blade. He stumbled back a bit and was hit once more with another arrow that left the knight unconscious on the ground. Kirby got up, looking for his unknown savior.   
“Hey pinkie, up here~”   
Kirby looked up to see a strange girl in pigtails with a bow standing on a branch. She hopped down from the tree, and kneeled down to the child’s height.   
“You ok there little guy?”   
Kirby lit up and hugged this new friend tightly. Finally! Someone nice! He nuzzled his face into her dress causing the girl to giggle.   
“Aw, your so lovable and cute!”   
She hugged him back and picked him up.   
“Hey there a big party going on at the castle right now with a bunch of food! Do you want to go with me?” The girl asked. Kirby lit up at the offer.  
“Poyo! Poyo!”   
“Hehe, I’ll take that as a yes” and off they went, leaving Meta Knight out cold. 

 

The castle was indeed brightly decorated for what seemed to be a party. Kirby looked around taking in the all the pretty decorations. The mystery girl in pigtails led him to the throne room, stopping at the two large doors. She turned to kirby taking his nub in her hand.   
“You ready, Kirby?”   
She asked grinning. Kirby nodded happily turning to the doors excitedly. The girl pushed the two doors open to reveal the room was filled with everyone from Cappy Town. The group cheered at the two’s entrance. Kirby lit up to see everyone so happy. It seemed no one was mean anymore!   
Kirby tried to run over to greet the others but was stopped by the strange girl tightening her grip on the Star Warrior’s nub. Kirby looked back to her and was greeted by a sinister smile on the girls face. The puff was about to voice his concern when she lifted Kirby up, throwing him as hard as she was able to. Kirby yelped as he flew, crashing into the center of the room. The small puff got up to see the cappies had gathered around him in a circle. He made a confused sound, trying to get someone to explain what was happening.   
“Well, well, well… Look who finally showed up”   
Dedede made his way into the circle, his hammer leaned on his shoulder in one hand. He stopped into front of the small Star Warrior, now grabbing his hammer with both hands in a firm grip.   
“I think it’s about time you and me settle this once and for all!”   
The king brought his hammer down in crushing blow. Kirby just barely managed to avoid the hit, scrambling to run out of the arena. He made his way to the edge of the circle but two cappies pushed him back into the center.   
“Your not getting out of this fight, Pinkie!”  
The mystery girl giggled dementedly as she hopped into the ring, landing next to Dedede. She drew two bows, arming them each with spade arrows. Kirby backed up, tears forming in his eyes. Why was his new friend betraying him now? Didn’t she just save him from Meta Knight?   
“P-poyo?”   
The child whimpered. The girl grinned drawing back on her bows sending the two arrows flying at the puff. Kirby bolted and missed one but was hit by the other, the arrow dissolving into him. He fell on the floor, crying out in pain. The cappies gathered around the fight cheered loudly.   
Kirby was about to get up when he was hit by Dedede hammer causing him to crash into a pillar. The king roared in laughter as the crowd cheered him and the girl on. Kirby got up to stand his ground. He wasn’t going to lose!   
Dedede stepped closer, the group of cappies rooting for him while also calling out ways to hurt the puffball. He king snickered before running forward bring his hammer back to swing at Kirby. The Star Warrior jumped out of the way, making Dedede crash into the pillar, making it fall and clasp under him. The crowd yelled in outrage, booing Kirby and cursing every vile word they knew at the puff.   
Kirby avoid eye contact with them, trying to tune out their hurtful words. The girl made her way out of the crowd, a wide smirk across her face. She drew out two more spade arrows, taking aim. The arrows fired off at Kirby. The puff stood, opening his mouth and inhaled both arrows. He gulped them down, a bright flash surrounded him to reveal a new transformation.   
Kirby now had a bow of his own with bright pink heart arrows to match. The girl frowned and shot off two more arrows. This time Kirby jumped up. From his back two tiny cute wings spread, flapping letting the Star Warrior fly in the air. The girl glared before she went back to grinning.   
She hopped up, firing off another pair of arrows. Kirby flew out of the way, returning fire with his own arrow. The girl dodged it before hitting the floor rolling out to avoid any other fire on her way down. She grabbed another arrow, launching it back at the puff. As Kirby fell to avoid a hit she shot her other arrow that she held off.   
Kirby saw the incoming arrow and drew back his own arrow and shot it. The arrows connected, shattering on impact. Kirby landed on the ground, fire two arrows of his own at the girl. She bolted out of the way, and Kirby followed her and shot at her while they ran.   
“What are you doing Crush?! Get rid of that little brat!!” Escargoon yelled to the Demon Beast.   
She whipped around to shot the snail a glare before jumping up to return a shot to Kirby. The two archers busted out of the throne room into the dark halls of the castle. Now the two were in a deadly race of shots. Each one trying to shoot down the other.  
The group of cappies ran out to follow the pair, shouting and raving in glee. Escargoon watched as the group left, then went over to help Dedede out of the fallen pillar rubble. He shoved a few bits of rubble aside to find a knocked out Dedede laying face down in the rubble. The snail rolled his eyes and nudge the king aweak. The king rolled over, groaning as he tried to get up.   
“You ok there sire?” Escargoon asked, pushing aside a few more bits of pillar.   
Dedede held his head in one hand. He looked around a bit seeming to have forgotten where he was.  
“Did I win…..?”   
Escargoon sighed.  
“No sire, no you didn’t.”  
“Oh….”   
Dedede was silent for a moment before turning red and jumping up in a fit of rage.   
“ARGH!!! HOW COME I CAN’T BEAT THAT NO GOOD LITTLE BRAT!?”   
He roared in outrage.   
“Probably because Kirby too strong for anyone to beat one on one…”   
Dedede turned around and was greeted with Tiff and Tuff. Dedede blinked a bit just seeing them standing around and not trying to stop Crush in some way.   
“What you doing here? Ain't ya gonna go help Kirby?”   
The king questioned out loud. Tiff rolled her eyes and crossed her arm in a huff.   
“Please. Kirby can handle himself. The only reason he gets pushed around is because he dumber than a box of rocks.” She said in a annoyed tone.  
Both Escargoon and Dedede looked on shocked at hearing Tiff of all people to belittle Kirby. Crush really did make the whole town turn on that Star Warrior. Tiff walked forward pointing to the center of the room.   
“If you really want Kirby gone just send him over to NME and let the army of monsters there take care of him.”   
She stated matter-of-factly.   
“When Crush and Kirby get back in here, put him on the transfer disc and then send him over.”   
Dedede really couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Tiff was really throwing Kirby under the bus for no real reason. Dedede frowned before speaking.  
“Why you helping me out all the sudden? Ain't Kirby your best friend or something?”   
He asked. Tiff rolled her eyes so hard they may as well just have gotten stuck in the top of her eye socket.  
“Kirby’s the reason why Dreamland in so much danger in the first place.”   
Tuff spoke up at this.   
“Yeah! Not to mention he wrecks half the town every time he fights a Demon Beast!”   
Tiff nodded in agreement and continued for him.   
“He a problem and I’m tired of trying to better him!”   
With that she walked off with Tuff following her. Escargoon and Dedede stood there for a few seconds before Dedede turned, yelling to the snail.   
“WELL WHAT ARE WAITING FOR?! GET THE DELIVERY SYSTEM READY!”  
“R-right away sire!”

 

“You’re pretty good, short fry!”   
Crush laughed, leaping out of the way of a bright heart. Kirby frowned, firing another arrow while rolling to avoid a sharp spade. The crowd of Cappies soon decided to join in by finding random objects to throw them at Kirby.   
A large statue of Dedede was thrown knocking into Kirby causing him to lose his balance. The puff tumbled forward into the hall. This caused Crush to be able to shoot another jade arrow into Kirby. In a instant the crowd of Cappies yelled louder in outrage and ran to trample Kirby under them.   
Kirby quickly scrambled to avoid the mass of Cappies. He turned back to see Crush laughing at his near death experience. Kirby puffed up his cheeks and shot a arrow right at her. Crush yelped and jumped out the way as the arrow barely scratched her cheek, cutting her bright yellow heart in half. She stood there frozen for a moment in shock before both she looked back at the Star Warrior with blinding rage.   
“HOW DARE YOU! I’M GOING TO STUFF YOU FULL OF SO MUCH HATE EVEN THIS STUPID PLANET WILL TRY TO KILL YOU!”  
She took six arrows, loading them into her bow, and fired them with even bothering to aim. A few arrows hit some on looking Cappies, which made the crowd erupt into a full on brawl with each other. Kirby to advantage of the chaos to run off to somewhere else. Crush growled following after him, arming her bows once more with far to many arrows.   
Kirby kept running while ducking out of the way of the lose arrows Crush relentlessly rained down from above him. He soon found he’d made a full circle of the castle. He took a sharp turn into the throne room for cover and a chance to take aim with his own bow. He came running in and took note that the weird machine Dedede used to get stuff was out now. He hopped over it, using it for cover. He took out a heart arrow, loading it in his tiny bow. The puff heard the Demon beast enter the throne room and he pulled back on the string.   
“Come on out you little punk! A got a whole heap of arrows with your grubby little name on them!”   
She called. Kirby took a chance to leap up onto the transfer disc and fire his arrow at Crush who was standing in the doorway. The demon beast was barely able to speak as the arrow hit her right in the chest. She was silent as she looked down in horror at the arrow now embedded in her. Her mouth twitched a bit into a smile as she let out a shaky laugh.  
“Haha… Well, nice… shot…” And with that the Demon beast exploded into a flash of gold and jade glitter that lightly floated to the floor.   
Kirby smiled having one the fight. He took a step forward and was startled as the deviler system came to life, with sparks of electricity flying out. Kirby turned to see Dedede and Escargoon at the throne grinning.   
“SEE YA KIRBY! HAVE NICE TRIP!”   
The king laughed. Kirby tried to run off, but it was to late. The puff now found himself in the transfer stream to NME. The small Star Warrior started to panic as he flailed helpless in the data stream. Another bright flash blinded the puff and then he found himself in a new area.   
He looked around fearful and started to call out for help, but no one answered. A sudden loud alarm went off, making Kirby panicked. He whipped around and fire a arrow without warning. He looked when he heard a loud yowl of pain. He watched as that strange salesman fell over on the floor.   
Kirby yelped and ran over, fearing he had killed the man. He made it over to the salesman's side and shook him a bit. He didn’t respond, but he was breathing so that was good. The arrow that shot him was gone, disappearing and leaving no wound. Kirby didn’t really know what to do. So he simply laid down next to him and waited for him to wake up on his own. 

 

“SIRE WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Easgaroon screamed as Dedede brought his hammer down once more on the delivery system. With each swing of his hammer chucks of the machine would go flying off. Soon there was only a sad pile of crushed metal and sparking wires left. Dedede smiled at his handy work and hopped down from the wreak.   
“I decided I don’t need NME anymore! All they do is take my money and scam me with worthless monsters!”   
Dedede said, throwing his hammer to the side. He sat down on his throne and called over a waddle tea to bring him tea.   
“Besides, this way there’s no chance of Kirby coming back!” He laughed at the brilliance of his plan.   
Now he could finally cause as much trouble as he wanted.


	5. Not in dreamland anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cs wakes up from a sudden black out to find an uninvited guest.

Cs’ head was pounding when he woke up. He groaned and brought his arm up sluggishly to cover his eyes from the now blinding overhead lights. He hissed a bit as sudden pain shot up his left shoulder, causing him to move his arm to nurse himself. He sat up slowly and leaned up against the control tiramal of his desk. A low moan escaped his lips as he tried to piece together just what happened before his sudden blackout. He knew that he was doing his job before he crashed. Typing up reports, wasn’t it? 

Cs weakly got up and faced the screen that had gone dark due to being inactive. He fiddled with the mouse of his computer and was greeted with several open windows that indeed showed reports and hidden cameras that showed dead gsa supporters and Star Warriors. Perhaps he simply passed out from over working? It certainly wouldn’t be the first time. No, no, that didn’t add up. There was something that caused him to pass out, he just couldn’t place it.    
Cs sighed and made his way to the apartment side of his work area. Some pain meds and water would help with the headache. Maybe then he could remember what happened. Opening the door Cs was greeted with a huge mess of thrown clothes and food. Cs blinked a few times to confirm that he was in fact seeing his apartment in such a state. Cs entered the room and scanned the area, trying to find just what caused this mess. 

His fridge door had been thrown open and all of his food was tossed to the floor empty. Protein shakes and nutrient bars wrappers were made in nice little piles around the apartment. Cs shut the door and felt his stomach growl a bit at seeing the remains on his food. Seem he now had to add restocking the fridge to his list of things to complete this week. But first, he needed to solve the mystery of this mess.    

He searched the room, slowing trying to pick up all the tossed items and placing them back in the right place. What the hell caused this? He didn’t do this. Did he? Perhaps he had a back out due to hunger and pigged out during it? No that didn’t add up. He really couldn’t move at the point when his hunger was painful. Cs continued to pick up and search for the cause of the mess. Picking up a discarded protein shake, he noticed that this one was far away from the rest near the kitchen and dining area. Just a bit away from it was another, and another. Cs followed the short trail of empty bottles and wrappers to find a very interesting sight. 

Kirby in all of his pink and cute glory was completely passed out on Cs’ couch in his living room. The puff was surrounded in pile of wrappers and shakes and held onto a pillow like a stuffed toy. It would had been a real heart warming sight had it not been for the fact the person to see this was tasked with murdering them to the best of their ability. 

Cs went still and dropped the trash he had picked up. It all came back to him. The sudden start up of the delivery system, Kirby looking around in fear, the system refusing to start… Kirby had shot him in that new form and that caused his black out. Everything clicked together in his mind. Cs had to take action immediately. Kirby seemed to out for the moment, so he wouldn’t pose to be a problem. 

He left to his office swifty, and once inside he shut the door to the apartment and locked the door. He knew full well that if Kirby wanted out he could find a way out. Kirby was strong for his age and a quick thinker when it came to attacking things. But hey, it’s thought that counts right? He made his way over the delivery system and walk his way around it to check for any outside flaws to cause the error before. None. The system looked fine and was cool to the touch which ruled out overheating. 

Cs moved to his desk and grabbed a tool kit he kept so he could simply fix any problems himself rather than wait on IT to come over. He moved to the panel used for repair.  

Cs took a screwdriver and undid the screws keeping the panel in place. Once it was off, he examined the insides of the transport pad. All the insides of the machine looked just fine. None of the wires were out of the place, and all of the plates were stable. He couldn’t imagine what caused this. He sighed in frustration, and turned to the computer at his desk. He frowned, dragging himself over there and brought up the delivery system log to look at what the system registered.

It seemed that there was an error on the other end of the system transport line. Cs’ frowned, knitting his brows together trying to think of what could have possibly caused this. He really didn’t want to call Dedede. Well, the next best thing was to check the camera system. He brought up the feed and checked the cameras in the throne room. Cs had to do a double take as he saw what had to be the worst possible thing for him to find right now. 

In the center of the room where the delivery system should have been, but instead of that there was a hole in its place. Bits of metal piled at its sides as waddle dee clean up and seemed to prep the hole to be filled. Cs was speechless at the sight as everything became clear. 

The idiot of a monarch had dumped Kirby on him and then cut anyway of Kirby coming back. Cs scowled. Great, now he would have to send monsters from ships to deal with Meta Knight. This would not look good on his record. Well, he would deal with that in a moment. For now, he had to deal with Kirby. 

Cs went back to his desk, putting the repair kit back in its place. He then made his way back to Kirby. The salesman starred the tiny puff down as they slept soundly on his couch. He felt his stomach tighten a bit. This… this was a lot harder now that he had to be the one to kill him. He couldn’t remember the last time he killed someone with his own hands. Even when he did, they weren’t children. The people he killed openly stood against NME of their own choice and knew full well what that meant. Kirby didn’t. Kirby was only doing what those around him told him to do. He had no idea what he was fighting against or why he should. 

This just didn’t feel right… Kirby wasn’t actually a real enemy. He was a kid.    
As the salesman was busy have a moral crisis, Kirby began to stir and rolled over, causing the puff to fall off the couch. The tiny puff fell on the floor, making him squeak as he woke up. Kirby sat up rubbing his eyes a bit.

The puff saw the salesman and squeaked again in panic and ran to find a place to hide. The place he found was the table in the dining booth. He squished him as much as he could into the back. Everyone lately been pretty mean to him, and he didn’t want to be hurt or called names anymore. 

Shit that wasn’t good. He didn’t need a scared Kirby again. He needed to calm the kid down fast. Cs went over to the fridge and fished around for anything Kirby had not eaten yet. Unfortunately Kirby had ate the fridge dry. Cs frowned and shut the door. 

“Looks like I’m taking from one of the backup stashes…” The salesman mumbled moving to one of the armrests and lifted it to show a hidden stash of snack food. Cs dug around until he found a few candy bars. Cs made his way back to the booth and made sure to keep a safe distance. 

Cs got eye level with the puff and made sure he could see the food.

“Hey little guy. You can come out… I won’t hurt you. I even got some treats for you” Cs waved the candy bars in front of the tot.  

“Poyo?” The little star warrior looked at the candy bars and stared at him for a few seconds before lighting up and running out of his spot to hug the candy and then the salesman. 

“Poyo! Poyo!”

Cs was once more frozen in confusion. He knew was friendly and would befriend just about anything he sees with food. But the salesman should have been as seen as harmful as Dedede and Escargoon in the little tots eyes. Seemed that wasn’t the case. He was somehow in the kid’s good books now. Well great, that certainly didn’t make any of this easier for the salesman.   
“Uhh… hey there... little fella… nice to see you too…” Cs gently pushed the puff off, and then picked the trash he dropped earlier. He threw it away,all the while the little star warrior followed him like a lost puppy. 

Cs really couldn’t do this. He could not kill an innocent little kid that can’t even tell who his friend or enemy is. The longer the puff was around him the more Cs softened towards them. And the more he softened, the more he tried to think of a way to spare the tot somehow. 

He couldn’t send Kirby back to Popstar due to the transport line being ruined. And there was certainly no way he would be able to sneak Kirby past of NME transport security in the mailing department to have him shipped off as a fake monster delivery. Which really only left Cs with two options. He could either send Kirby off to some other planet with the delivery system and leave him there, or against every logical part of his brain telling him it was a bad idea, he could simply keep Kirby here and just hide the kid when he needed too. Yeah, that idea was definitely a bad one. One that certainly get him and kirby killed if anyone in the company found out. Only an emotional idiot would even think that had a chance of working-

“Poyo!” Cs found Kirby once more glued to his side with another snack bar in his tiny nub. The puff noticed Cs looking at him and seem to think that he wanted part of it. So Kirby broke it into two parts and offered one to the salesman. Cs sighed… knowing that his decision was made.    

“Kirby has been officially eliminated. The demon beast was lost in the fight, unfortunately, but a small price to pay for results in my opinion.” Cs tone was professional and calm as he spoke. He had finished his report detailing the brutal fashion in which the cappys had beaten and mauled the young star warrior in their blind hate Crush had invoked. He had also made note of the popstar delivery system being destroyed thus making instant monster transport imposable.

“Meta knight is still alive. I’ve found that chili dog is very effective so I would recommend sending another one out or higher level demon beast… Yes, I’ll be sure to keep an eye on the even once the demon beast is in pursuit.” A short pause.

“Of course ma’am, I’ll be sure to keep you informed.” and with that the call ended. Cs set his work phone down and let out a sigh as he leaned back in his seat. Kirby was busy doodling on a notepad he had laying around with some color pens, and after seeing Cs was done talking with someone he tapped the salesman to show him his drawing of messy doodles. Cs looked at the inky blochs on the note pad he could not make out. Then the ink stains that have spotted the tot and floor.  

“I think I’ll get you some crayons first… the washable kind.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!  
> I'd just like to thank all those who have read and enjoyed my fic so far!  
> I know this chapter is tad short but I promise the next ones to come will be much long!  
> I'd also like to give a major shout out and thanks to my best home slice ChingKittyCat for being a wonderful beta reader and editor!  
> Seriously I wouldn't have been brave enough to post my stuff on here without your support and help! <3!!!  
> ~Thank you all~


End file.
